


Sunflowers by the Valley

by SkyWei



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Leah's pining over the farmer, One Shot, The Feeling Is Mutual, The farmer is very bright and energetic and absolutely amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWei/pseuds/SkyWei
Summary: You were the new farmer from the city. With your warm smile and kind heart, you had found your way into the hearts of every folk in Pelican Town, especially a certain artist who couldn't help but like you a little more.
Relationships: Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sunflowers by the Valley

You were the talk of the town. You had come from somewhere far, a little further from Zuzu City, but you were nothing like the city dwellers that visited the valley during the holidays. Your hair was a deep flame of red, striking enough to be seen from afar, shining enough to match your ready smile, and warm enough to complement the radiant personality you radiated from the very start. 

The townsfolk had never seen someone as busy as you were on the farm remain so energetic and vibrant, all while managing to help almost everyone and give gifts that warmed their hearts. You didn’t speak a lot, but still you found a way to get close to every townsfolk, listening intently as you fell into easy conversation with them no matter where you went. You were amazing to say the least, and everyone was delighted to have you in the community, from the steady business the farm was generating for the economy to your friendship that they cherished. It was apparent to everyone, especially Lewis, that your grandfather had chosen the right grandchild to inherit his beloved farm. 

“She certainly is lovely, isn’t she?” Elliott remarked one night in the Stardrop Saloon as he nursed a beer. It was a Wednesday night and only the usual regulars were present: Shane by the fireplace, Pam by the draughts, Clint at his usual table near the entrance with Willy, and Leah, who sat with the writer sipping a glass of ruby red wine.

Leah’s face subconsciously beamed when she thought of the farmer. “Yes, she is. Without a doubt.”

Elliott smiled wittily. “I take it you are, in particular, close with her?”

The artist shrugged in nonchalance but her small voice was a giveaway, “As close as everyone else in town.”

The long-haired young an patted Leah sympathetically on the shoulder. “Cheer up. I’m certain that one of these days, you will find the courage to speak your heart.”

Leah flushed deeply at that. “I don’t even know if she likes me that way,” she murmured, gazing dejectedly into the contents of her glass. Elliott shook his head and sighed with the wistfulness of the autumn wind. 

“Oh Leah, you truly are the clueless heroine of your own story.”

Leah was walking home when she saw you emerging from the Cindersap Forest, immediately stiffening at the sight of you as her heart raced.  
You were in your characteristic deep green collared shirt, tucked into earth red jeans and rolled up at the sleeves despite the early fall breeze, your face still bright despite the lateness of the night and from what, Leah assumed, was a foraging expedition. Before she could decide on whether to call out to you, knowing your farm was just north of Marnie’s ranch, you caught sight of her and she had the full view of your face lighting up like Christmas lights as a wide smile overtook your expression, sticking your hand into the air as you called loudly, “Leah!” 

The artist met you halfway, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as the warmth she felt in her chest. “(Y/N)!” she smiled, still able to function socially despite the allure of the wine she had the entire evening and her nervousness around you. “Hey, what were you up to on this cold night?”

“Oh, I was just foraging,” you replied, looking pleased with yourself. “I found this little field South-West of the forest that held abundant harvests of blackberries, mushrooms, crystal fruits! I was hoping I would bump into you, actually.”

“Oh?” Leah raised an eyebrow curiously. 

You nodded as you reached into your bag. “Yes, I wanted to give you this!” You pulled out a bottle of wine along with a bunch of berries in a paper bag, a big grin on your face as you presented it to the auburn-haired young woman.

Leah was taken by surprise, gratitude immediately weaving into her smile. Although she knew you regularly gave gifts to everyone else in town, she couldn’t help but feel that your gifts to her were different, though she was quick to disregard such thoughts as merely fuelled by the alcohol that burned in her system. She reached out to receive the gifts, noting how the bottle was plain and without a label. 

“Thank you, (Y/N)! I really love this, did you make it yourself?”

You nodded excitedly. “I’ve been trying different combinations with the new kegs I made, and this was the best out of all of them! I thought I would bring you one so you could hopefully enjoy it... and maybe give me some feedback?” Your eyes shone even in the dark, your lantern illuminating the space around the both of you, and at such close proximity, Leah could also see the nervousness in them and it made her smile abashedly as she reached for your hand. 

“Thank you, that’s really thoughtful of you. I haven’t had a drop yet but I can already tell it’s going to be good. Anything you make just has that effect, the quality that makes everything shine.”

The both of you stood there, locked in what was almost like a trance, the world suddenly fading into the background of your minds. From the light of your lamp, you could see the green in Leah’s eyes that gleamed like the magical forest you had emerged from: familiar, but holding secrets and mysteries that formed the young woman’s alluring intrigue. She could see the way you gazed at her, your expression both curious and warm, like she was the only person in the world. It brought a flush back to her pale cheeks and darkened your tanned ones, and Leah suddenly realised she had been holding your hand a little longer than necessary, letting it go gently as you cleared your throat. 

“Um, so it’s getting late. I should head back and let you go home,” you said, your stutter barely noticeable, and with another smile and small wave, you turned and walked north, Leah watching your back until you disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little one-shot drabble that I wrote in my notebook and decided to post after editing it in my laptop. It doesn't have much of a plot and is (hopefully) more focused on the feelings between the Farmer and Leah (whom I absolutely love and am now dating in the game!). Imagine it as perhaps a heart scene in the game? :D 
> 
> I hoped you enjoy this and feel free to leave a kudo and comment :) Take care and stay safe!


End file.
